Dark & Light: Falling Into Another World (Book 1 of 4)
by KuraiOkami-chan
Summary: When best friends Sakura and Emiko get sucked into the Hunter x Hunter World, they find out that they have special powers that could save the world of Hunters in the near future. Teamwork, friendship, and even romance will cross their paths! Kurapika x OC & Killua x OC. Previously named "Sakura and Emiko: Journey in a Different World". Mah first fanfic. Enjoy! :D
1. We're in the Hunter x Hunter World!

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTES! AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTERS AND AT THE END! MAY INCLUDE A SNEAK PEEK OF WHAT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN.**

**Yaho minna-san! This is my very first fanfic so I apologize if there are any mistakes. Please feel free to correct me if there are. And also, if you do not like the story, don't read it. Easy as that. This story is based off of the 2011 version so you'll be reading about that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter. I only own my OCs and my crazy plot twists.**

**Enjoy! ^ ^**

_**~XXXX~**_

**Chapter 1: Going to the Hunter Exam!**

**~Sakura's POV~**

I have no idea how this all happened. Just then, me and my best friend, Emiko (or Emi, as I like to call her), were in my room watching Hunter x Hunter. Then suddenly, the TV turned off and white light erupted from it and before we knew it, we got transported to a place we don't know.

Everywhere I looked was all white and foggy. It seemed like I was floating in midair since I couldn't see the ground. Emi was standing next to me. She had the same confused look as I did.

Suddenly, a girl appeared in front of us. She had long brown hair in a braid and a sort of gem on her head hanging from a piece of black string. She wore a pearly white dress and there were two golden bracelets on each wrist. Her emerald eyes bore into mine and Emi's.

"_You two are Sakura and Emiko, correct?"_ She asked us in a misty voice. I nodded.

"_My name is Yui. I am going to teleport you to the Hunter x Hunter world. You will receive some weapons as well as things you will need. I have made you both strong enough so that you will not be killed. And also, you will be wearing different clothes since what you are wearing right now is not exactly… hunter appropriate."_

Yui looked at our clothes. Right now Emi and I were wearing our pajamas since we were about to have a sleepover before we got taken away to this weird place.

"_You are not allowed to tell your new friends about where you come from. You must wait until the time is right. If you have any questions about the Hunter x Hunter world or your powers, feel free to send me a message through your thoughts and I will try to contact you in your dreams. Now I must leave the both of you. Good luck, Sakura and Emiko."_

Yui vanished and everything became black.

_**~XXXX~**_

**~Normal POV~**

Sakura and Emiko appeared in the elevator that was heading down to where the first phase of the Hunter Exam was taking place. Their clothes had both changed.

Sakura was wearing a plain white tank top and black short shorts that were ripped and she had black fishnets underneath. She wore black combat boots and for accessories, she wore a black wristband on her right wrist, a black ribbon on each arm, and a black cross necklace. There was a brown waist-bag strapped onto her waist. As an extra, she had a black cloak on that only revealed the toes of her boots.

As for Emi, she wore a plain black tank top and a purple shirt that stopped midway on her chest. She wore white pants and short brown boots. Emi had two silver bracelets on each wrist and a silver lightning bolt necklace for accessories. She had a black bobby pin to clip her bangs in place and she had a white bag slung around her shoulder.

"Are… are we _really_ in the Hunter x Hunter world?" Emi asked in disbelief, breaking the silence. Sakura shrugged.

"I guess." She replied.

The elevator dinged, signaling that they had reached their desired floor. The doors opened. Sakura put her hood on and walked out. Emi soon followed.

The many applicants already there had turned their attentions to the newcomers and they glared at them. Sakura glared back. Sakura's glare was so strong and terrifying that some of the applicants shivered and turned away. The other applicants turned away as well and continued what they were doing before.

Emi sighed. _The atmosphere here sure is tense_. She thought.

A short man walked over to Sakura and Emi.

"Hello! Please take a tag!" He said, handing Sakura and Emi a tag.

"Thank you." Emi said politely.

The short man walked away into the crowd of people. Sakura's tag read #344 while Emi's tag read #345.

Sakura and Emi walked over to the corner and sat down. Emi gave a book to Sakura and Sakura began reading it right away. Emi took out her iPhone and her headphones and began listening to music.

**~Sakura's POV~**

It was a little hard to read since there were a lot of people talking. But I just pretended that it was dead quiet and it worked.

Emi and I were doing our thing peacefully until a certain fat person with a block-nose came (can you guess who he is? Oh boy… -_-') walking towards us.

"Hey, you two are rookies, huh?" Block-nose asked, pretending to be nice.

I ignored him and continued reading. Emi, on the other hand, pulled her earphones out of her ears. She pretended to be nice and she exclaimed in fake curiosity, "Yeah! How did you know?"

"That's because I've taken this exam thirty-five times!" He said proudly (who would be proud of failing over and over like that?!).

I snapped my book shut with a loud _THUD!_ which startled Block-nose (Hmm, I like that nickname for him) I looked up at Block-nose who turned pale a bit. I tilted my head and said 'innocently', "Wow… you must _really_ suck then, huh?"

Block-nose ignored my statement and continued, "Anyways, my name is Tompa. What are your names?"

"Hi Tompa-san! My name is Emi and that's Sakura." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Tompa said. "Hey! Why don't we celebrate in honor of our new friendship?" He took out two cans from behind his back.

Emi and I stared at it, knowing that Tompa poisoned it with laxatives. Emi's aura suddenly changed from innocent to dangerous.

"No thank you," she said coldly. "We don't take drinks from somebody who we don't like. Especially if that person that we don't like has poisoned it."

Tompa's face turned white. He started trembling._ How did they know?!_ He thought. _I made sure that the laxatives don't have a scent!_

"If you don't want to get a one-way ticket to Hades, I suggest you _stay out of our way._" I said, emphasizing the last five words with a hiss.

Tompa nodded nervously and walked off into the crowd. I sighed. _What a coward._ I thought.

After I made sure that Block-nose was out of sight, I said quietly, "Hey, Emi,"

Emi turned to me.

"Emi, promise me that whatever you do, you won't let anyone find out about me being a girl until _after_ the exam is done. 'Kay?"

Emi thought about it for a bit before replying with a smile, "'Kay."

_**~XXXX~**_

**~Normal POV~**

The elevator door kept dinging and more and more people kept flooding in. Emi and Sakura didn't bother to look up until the last ding of the elevator. Three guys came out. The guy in the middle looked like he was younger than Emi by a year. He had black spiky hair and was dressed in all green from head to toe, _literally._ His tag read _#405._

The guy on the green-clad boy's left was very tall and he also had black spiky hair and he was dressed in a business suit. He was _#403._

And finally, the guy on the right had blond hair and piercing gray eyes. He wore a tabard with an orange hem and a full training suit underneath. His tag had _#404_ on it.

Sakura stared at the blond. _Oh. My. GOSH! Gon and the gang are here! And I _actually_ get to see them in person! _Sakura thought excitedly. Emi looked at Sakura and sweat-dropped, knowing that she was ready to explode inside.

_Alright. Act really cold and don't talk a lot so they won't know that I'm a girl._ Sakura thought. Sakura took a deep breath to try and calm herself down.

And of course, knowing Tompa, he came up to the three newcomers and tried to be friendly with them.

"Uh-oh. Tompa's doing it again Sakura." Emi whispered.

Sakura glared at Tompa's back. Tompa froze mid-way (I guess Sakura's glare is really that strong) in his sentence and turned to Emi and Sakura before turning back to the three and saying, "You know those two over there? Stay away from them. They're dangerous."

Sakura fumed with anger. _Why that little brat! I'm not letting him prevent me from becoming friends with Gon and the others!_ Sakura thought angrily.

"Huh? Why should we stay from that little girl and her friend? They seem harmless!" The tall man exclaimed.

Emi, who overheard what the man was saying, puffed out her cheeks, clearly offended from being called a 'little girl'.

"Trust me. They're really vicious when you make them mad." Tompa said.

Tompa then began introducing some of the applicants who took the exam more than once. He was halfway through introducing an applicant when a scream echoed through the tunnel-like place. Everyone turned around to the find where the scream came from. A man with red hair and was dressed sort of as a clown watched the guy in front of him in amusement. The guy's arms were slowly disappearing into flower petals.

"Oh~? His arms seemed to have turned into flower petals~ No need to be startled~ It's only magic~ Oh, and don't forget to apologize when you bump into someone~" The red-haired man said creepily.

Emi felt a cold chill run down her spine. Sakura didn't really seem fazed. After all, the red-head was one of her favorite anime characters.

"Man, that guy's creepy." The tall man that Tompa was talking to said. Tompa nodded.

"Yeah, he sure is. That's Hisoka. Last year he took the Hunter Exam and everyone was sure that he would pass. Except he got disqualified for almost killing an examiner he didn't like." Tompa said.

"What?! And they let him take the exam again?!" The tall man exclaimed.

"Each year the examiners change."

_Hmm… time to make my move._ Sakura thought as Tompa was about to take out three cans of laxatives.

**~Sakura's POV~**

I stood up abruptly which sort of startled Emi. I walked over to Tompa and the three boys that he was talking to and, as quietly as I could, I sneaked up behind Tompa and I placed a hand on his shoulder.

Tompa jumped and turned around, pale in the face. He took away the cans of laxatives before looking at me with scared eyes.

"'Ello~" I said as creepily as Hisoka.

"H-hi…" He stuttered.

I leaned over near his ear and whispered, "Remember what I told you earlier? I'm expecting that you start getting out of our way or else~"

He gulped and nodded.

He turned to the boys who were watching him and me curiously and he said, "U-um… Sakura's g-going to t-take it from h-here. 'K-kay?" before running off.

The guys turned to me. Emi thought that this was the right time for her to come in so she stood up and walked towards us.

"Hi!" She said to them.

They said "Hi" back before looking at me cautiously.

"Hmm? Why are you guys looking at me so cautiously? I'm not going to attack, ya know~" I said, trying to make my voice sound less girly.

"Don't worry, she's completely harmless. What that Tompa guy said was a lie." Emi defended me.

"Anyways, I'm Emi and that's Sakura. My full name is actually Emiko but I like Emi better." She introduced us.

The green-clad boy believed that we weren't dangerous and he introduced him and his friends.

"Hi, Emi and Sakura! I'm Gon! That's Leorio" – He pointed to the tall man – "and that's Kurapika." He finished, pointing to the blond.

We both said "Hi" back and we smiled at him. I felt my face sort of heat up when I looked at Kurapika and he gave a little nod back. I'm not sure that they could see my smile through my hood. I turned around and said, "The exam's about to start."

And right after I said that, an annoying sound rung through the room and a man was coming down from a platform.

Once he stepped onto the ground, he introduced himself, "Hello. My name is Satotz. I will be guiding you to the second exam."

"Second? Don't you mean first?" An applicant asked.

"The first exam has already begun. Now for those of you who don't want to die, the elevator is right there. But for those for you who are brave enough, please follow me."

None of the applicants moved.

"Alright. There are 404 applicants participating in this year's Hunter Exam. Follow me."

He started walking and everybody followed. My heart was beating so hard that it felt like it was about to burst any second. I'm sure that Emi feels that way too.

I turned to my new friends and Emi and I said with a smile, "Let's go."

_**~XXXX~**_

**So that's the first chapter, minna-san! I hope you like it! I also hope that Emi and Sakura's number tags aren't taken by any important characters that showed up in the anime. And once again, please feel free to correct me.**

**And gomenasai if the plot is a little crazy. Blame my crazy mind for that ^-^'**

**I will upload the next chapter if I get at least one or more reviews. Till then, bye! ^ ^ **


	2. Phase 1, First Half

**Yaho minna-san and Merry Christmas! ^ w ^ Its KuraiOkami-chan here again with another chapter for Sakura and Emiko: Journey in a Different World! Thank you for the reviews that you some of you left me! I really appreciated them! I'll be replying to the reviews in the Author's Note at the end of the chapter.**

**Also, I would like to thank XxLuckyfourleafcloverxX for the advice she gave me. XxLuckyfourleafcloverxX, if you're reading this, leave a review after you read this chapter and tell me if I improved or not!**

**And did you guys notice the new book cover for this story? It took me a really long time to draw it. If you don't understand what's happening in the picture, Sakura and Emi are shocked because a white light erupted from Sakura's TV and its spreading around them and devouring them into a different. Tell me what you think about the picture in a review. Like? Dislike? Don't know? I would love to know what you think ;) Anyways…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter. I only own my OCs and my crazy plot twists as well as my added plots.**

**Enjoy! ^ ^**

_**~XXXX~**_

_He started walking and everybody followed. My heart was beating so hard that it felt like it was about to burst any second. I'm sure that Emi feels that way too._

_I turned to my new friends and Emi and I said with a smile, "Let's go."_

_**~XXXX~**_

**Chapter 2: Phase 1, First Half**

**~Normal POV~**

The first phase of the Hunter Exam started thirty minutes ago and everyone was still running. Sakura and Emiko were running with their new friends Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio.

They tried not to get too close to Hisoka in case he might choose to attack anybody.

**~Sakura's POV~**

_Man, I can't believe I'm still running! If I was in the Real World I would never be able to run this long! I guess this is Yui's power at work. Speaking of Yui, I wonder what she's doing now. But I shouldn't think about that right now. I should be concentrating on running, not what Yui might be doing right now. _I thought to myself. Just a few more hours to endure and we'll be out of this tunnel in no time!

_**~XXXX~**_

_Oh. My. God. I'm still running after three hours?! This is amazing!_ I thought. I looked over at Emi. She looked like she was having fun. I could tell from the huge smile that was plastered on her face.

She turned to me. Emi gave me a wink and she mouthed, _'Good job.'_

I turned my head around and I saw that Gon and the others were a few meters behind us. I slowed down and so did Emi.

I was now in-between a determined Gon and a very stinky and tired Leorio (ew…) while Emi was in-between Gon and Kurapika. Leorio was panting very hard and there were stains under his armpits. He began smelling like a stinky socks which caused me to slow down and cover my nose.

_God it smells! My eyes are watering!_ I thought. My eyes were really starting to water up now.

_**~XXXX~**_

"Man, this sure is a weird test, huh?" Gon said finally.

Emi nodded her head and said, "Yup, it sure is."

"Maybe this is an endurance test? Cool! Wherever Satotz goes, I go!" Leorio exclaimed.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of white hair in the crowd of running people. I smiled to myself._ Awesome! He's here!_ I thought excitedly.

_**~XXXX~**_

**~Emi's POV~**

I'm pretty sure that we've been running for five hours now. Some people were now collapsing from exhaustion. I better try not to trip over the bodies on the ground.

Sweat trickled down my forehead but I hardly noticed since I was having too much fun running. This feeling is so awesome! I feel like I can fly!

….. On second thought, I'm not going to risk trying.

I looked over at Sakura and I can't _believe_ how calm and paced she is! Usually she would never last ten minutes without getting tired but _FIVE hours?!_ I'm so happy!

She turned to me and I gave her a toothy smile.

Suddenly, a white-haired boy skated by me. He almost missed hitting me by a few centimeters if he didn't decide to go farther right. I yelped in surprise as I almost tripped over a collapsed body. A tic mark appeared on my forehead. _Watch where you're going Grandpa!_ I thought angrily.

"HEY KID! THAT'S NOT ALLOWED! YOU'RE CHEATING!" Leorio yelled.

I think the boy was just ignoring Leorio but after a few seconds he finally replied, "Why?"

"WHY? BECAUSE THIS IS AN ENDURANCE TEST!" Leorio fumed.

"Dude, chill." Sakura said.

"You should conserve your energy by not shouting. And plus, it's annoying." Kurapika said.

Sakura nodded in agreement. It looked like Leorio's yelling was starting to hurt her ears.

"He's not cheating. Satotz-san only told us to follow him. He didn't say how." Gon piped up, defending the white-haired boy.

"Yeah you big bozo. They said that we can bring whatever we want to the Hunter Exam." I rolled my eyes.

"EMI, GON! WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" Leorio asked furiously.

The white-haired kid skated next to Gon and said, "Tell me… how old are you?"

"I'm 12-years old. I don't know how old they are though." Gon replied, pointing to me and Sakura.

The white-haired boy turned to me.

"I'm 13. Sakura aka Saku is 14 but er… _he's_ turning 15 in February." I said.

_I can't believe I just called Sakura a _he!_ Oh my gosh, she might kill me for that._ I thought. I was starting to get scared by that thought.

The white-haired boy turned to Leorio. "How old are you, Mister?"

"MISTER?! OI, I'M FROM THE SAME GENERATION AS YOU!" Leorio yelled furiously.

Even though Sakura and I already knew how old Leorio was, we still can't believe it. Our eyes almost bulged out of their sockets as we exclaimed, "EHH?!"

Even Gon couldn't believe his ears.

Leorio pouted. "Not you too Gon!"'

He edged away from us a bit. Kurapika still had a face that looked like: O_O

Gon was the first one to get out of his state of shock. He turned to the white-haired boy and said, "I'm Gon."

"I'm Killua, 12-years old." Killua introduced.

"Hey! We're the same age!" Gon exclaimed.

Killua then jumped in the air and grabbed his skateboard stylishly.

"Show-off." I muttered under my breath.

"Guess I'm running too." He said.

_**~XXXX~**_

**~Normal POV~**

A few more hours have passed. Leorio was now panting heavier than ever. He slowed down and yelled, "THAT'S IT. I'M GONNA BE A HUNTER NO MATTER WHAT! I DON'T CARE HOW STUPID I LOOK!"

He tore off his jacket and shirt and started running like a crazy maniac. He ran up the stairs quickly and out of sight. Emiko and Sakura sweat-dropped. Kurapika smiled and followed Leorio's example. He took off his tabard, stuffed it in his bag, and ran up the stairs too.

Emi decided that she wanted to do what Leorio and Kurapika did. She took of her shirt that reached mid-way to her stomach and stuffed it in her bag as well, leaving her black tank top on. She grabbed Sakura's hand and giggled.

"C'mon! We don't want to get left behind!"

Sakura sighed. "Fine… have it your way."

Both Emi and Sakura ran past everybody, including Hisoka. Pretty soon they were at the front of the crowd of people running.

_**~XXXX~**_

Emi and Sakura were now running at a normal pace once again. But during this run, Sakura decided to be less silent and she asked Kurapika, "Why do you want to be a Hunter?" even though she already knew the answer.

Kurapika stayed silent and looked at her.

"If it's too personal, then don't tell me. I don't want to get into your business." She said quickly.

Kurapika sighed and then explained the reason for wanting to become a Hunter; He was the last survivor of the Kuruta clan, a clan that was known for their Scarlet Eyes. He explained how a gang of thieves called the Phantom Troupe annihilated their clan one day and took each and every one of his brethren's eyes.

"I want to avenge my clan and retrieve my brethren's eyes." He said.

Sakura stayed silent, not knowing what to say after that long explanation. Kurapika then smiled and said, "Why do you want to be a Hunter, Sakura?"

"You can call me Saku if you want," Sakura said. "Well, I don't really have a cause for entering the Hunter Exam. I guess I entered out of sheer boredom and I made Emi come with me."

Suddenly, Gon and Killua zoomed past Kurapika and Sakura. It seemed like they were having a race.

A bright light was coming into view.

"Look, that's the exit." Sakura said.

A girl with brown hair and emerald eyes was floating above the crowd. She smiled at Sakura and Emiko before disappearing.

And now, the second half of the first phase begins.

_**~XXXX~**_

**There you go minna-san! That's the second chappy! I tried not to add too much dialogue in this chapter. But anyways, now I will be replying to the reviews! :)**

_**BloodDDB**_**: Sakura is with Kurapika and Emiko is with Killua. **

_**SpadePirates4Eva**_**: Thank you! I'm glad you like it :) **

_**kutra**_**: Don't worry, I won't.**

**Please, once again, leave a review. I wanna know what you think of this story! But please, don't leave a rude one.**

**It's okay to review! This wolfie's not going to bite ;)**

**If I get new reviews I'll update the new chapter. I think I'll be able to update every ten days and if not, every two weeks.**


	3. Phase 1, Second Half

**Yaho minna-san! KuraiOkami-chan is back with a new chappy! :D As you can see, I changed the title of the story because the previous one was a bit too long. Well, the new title is pretty long too but not as long as the first one. I also changed the summary because, well, I thought of a new one. **

**I sent a PM to the people who reviewed to the second chapter and if you're one of those people who reviewed but didn't get a PM, please tell me. I might have forgotten. And now, we have a special guest who will be doing the disclaimer! Introducing… Gon!**

**Gon: Okami-chan does not own Hunter x Hunter. She only owns her OCs and her crazy plot twists as well as some added plots.**

**WARNING: I think I made this chapter a bit crazy. But anyways…**

**Enjoy! ^ ^**

_**~XXXX~**_

_A girl with brown hair and emerald eyes was floating above the crowd. She smiled at Sakura and Emiko before disappearing._

_And now, the second half of the first phase begins._

_**~XXXX~**_

**Chapter 3: Phase 1, Second Half**

**~Emi's POV~**

Whew! I'm so glad that we were finally out of that dark tunnel! If you're a person like me who hates the dark, then you would've been happy to be in the sun again.

I yawned and sat down on the grass. _I guess my legs fell asleep._ I thought. I spotted Killua and Gon near the exit of the tunnel. It seemed like they were talking to Satotz-san about something. But I didn't really care about that right now. I was just waiting for Kurapika, Leorio, and Sakura to come out. I don't know what's keeping them so long since we were all running at the same pace.

Suddenly, Leorio came out of the tunnel, panting. His long-sleeved shirt was tied around his waist and he was shirtless. _Uh oh. Better not let Sakura see him naked. She might vomit._ I thought. I sweat-dropped at the thought of Sakura turning green and vomiting on somebody random.

Finally, Sakura and Kurapika came out of the tunnel. Sakura walked where there wasn't a lot of people and she collapsed on the spot. She was panting very hard. I walked over to her and kneeled beside her.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," she panted. "I wish the first exam didn't have to involve running a lot."

I looked up and I saw that all the applicants that survived finally made it out of the tunnel and were now surrounding Satotz. We both stood up and joined the crowd.

"This is the Numelle Marsh or, as some people call it, the Crook's Nest. The second phase will start here. You'll have to go through here. The animals here eat humans for food. Follow me and pay close attention. Losing your way will result in death." Satotz explained.

"That's false! He's lying!" A sudden voice caught everyone's attention. "He's an imposter! He's not the real judge, I am!"

We all turned around and we saw an injured man walking towards us. He was dragging a beaten-up monkey with him.

Everybody then got confused with the sudden turn of events. I looked over at Sakura. She was shaking her head and sighing. "Well," I said. "It _was_ a pretty good lie."

She sighed again.

"This is a man-faced ape," the guy said, pointing to the monkey that he was holding. "They live here in the Numelle Marsh and they take the form of a human to try and trick other people."

"Come to think of it, Satotz _did_ run weirdly while we were in the tunnel." A bald ninja said. And because of that, people were starting to accuse Satotz of being the fake judge, including Leorio.

Hisoka stepped out of the crowd and threw three cards at the guy claiming that he was the real judge and three cards at Satotz.

The cards dug into the guy's face while Satotz caught all three of the cards before it even reached him.

"I see, I see~ So you're the real judge. Judges are hunters that do this freely at the jury's request. A pro hunter can easily evade that attack~" Hisoka smirked. The monkey woke up and tried to run away but Hisoka killed it with a card and the monkey fell down, lifeless.

"I shall take that as a compliment. However, if you attack me one more time, for whatever reason, you will be disqualified. Am I understood?"

"Hai, hai~"

I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Alright, now let's go to the second stage of the exam."

Some people were complaining about having to run again. Sakura was amongst those complaining people. I giggled silently. Sakura stopped complaining and she huffed.

"Whatever. Its either I fail or I keep going." She grumbled.

We started to run again. Sakura and I then started discussing about our weapons. We found them in our bags as we were running in the tunnel but we didn't know how to activate it. Yui told us what our weapons could turn into (she sent the message telepathically) but she didn't say _how_ it was suppose to turn into those items. So we were both having a brainstorm on how to activate them. Suddenly, Sakura suggested something that I never thought of and it seemed like her idea might just work. But, we weren't telling anybody what our weapons could turn into… _yet._

_**~XXXX~**_

**~Normal POV~**

Emi somehow lost Sakura among the crowd of running people but she didn't really worry since Sakura was with Kurapika and Leorio. Emi was running with Killua and Gon.

"Hey Gon, Emi, let's go ahead." Killua said in a serious tone.

Gon and I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, it's better if we keep an eye on the judge." Gon replied.

"That too but I think it's better if we get away from Hisoka. He seems like he wants to kill somebody right now and it's easy for him to do a surprise attack in the fog." Killua explained.

Gon nodded. I suddenly covered my ears as Gon yelled, "KURAPIKA, SAKURA, LEORIO! KILLUA SAID IT'S BETTER IF WE GO TO THE HEAD!"

"Idiot! If we could we would already!" Leorio yelled back.

"They don't seem to be stressed." Killua said. His ears were still ringing.

"You can manage on your side, right?" Killua yelled.

"Are you kidding?!" Leorio's voice became muffled by the fog. The fog was getting thicker and thicker. Emi was running in-between Gon and Killua so it was easy for her to keep an eye on the two.

Emi smiled to herself. _It's really nice to be friends with Gon and the rest of the gang. I'm really glad that Yui gave us the opportunity to be here_. She thought. But her smile quickly faded. Screams could be heard.

"I wonder what's happening back there." Gon said worriedly as he looked back.

Killua shrugged and said, "Maybe they're trapped." Gon didn't reply.

"Oi, GON!" Killua yelled.

"Hai, nani?" Gon said.

"Don't be stupid! We shouldn't be worrying about the others right now!" Killua yelled.

"Even the guys in front of us are in the fog! Take your eyes off them for one second and we're done for! The best you can do is hope that you don't hear your friends screaming." Killua said.

Suddenly, Emi's eyes widened as she heard a familiar scream.

"Leorio!" Gon yelled.

Emi bolted through the trees with Gon following her. Killua kept yelling for them to come back but soon stopped when he realized it was hopeless. He just sighed and continued following the people in front of him.

"Man, those two sure are troublesome." He muttered to himself.

_**~XXXX~**_

**~Sakura's POV~**

Kurapika, Leorio, and I got separated from the group and were now standing in front of the dangerous jester/magician/clown/creep. He killed all of the contestants that were attacking him with one card, which, I admit is pretty cool but took back that thought since he was about to do the same to us. He turned to us three.

"Well, care to participate in my little game of examiner~?" He asked. He started walking towards us. Sweat trickled down the side of Leorio's face. Kurapika turned to us and said, "Leorio, Sakura, on my signal, we run in opposite directions."

Leorio was hesitant. Hisoka took out a card from thin air and he pointed it at us. He was getting closer. Kurapika then yelled, "NOW!" and both him and Leorio ran in opposite directions. Of course, I wanted to do the same but my feet seemed to be glued on the ground.

"I see~ A wise decision~" He looked at me and said, "Oh~? You're still here~?"

He smiled creepily at me. "A hooded contestant~ What's there to hide, hm~?"

He walked towards me with his arm outstretched. I took out something from my waist bag: it was two pendants that were connected together with a chain. On each pendant was a black cross in the middle.

_Kunais!_ I thought. The pendants became shrouded in white light and when the white light disappeared, there was a kunai in each of my hand that had the pendant above the handle.

I made an 'X' with the kunais and I blocked his hand from touching my hood. I shook my head violently and I attacked him with my kunais. He dodged each attack with ease. I tried to attack his side but he disappeared and reappeared behind me. With one strike, he knocked away both my kunais out of my grip. The kunais flew a few meters away from me. I panicked and did a cartwheel away from him. _How did I do that…?_ I thought.

Hisoka was walking slowly towards me again. I couldn't move. Fear was keeping me in place. Hisoka was getting closer with his arm outstretched. He was coming. Closer and closer…

_**~XXXX~**_

**~Emi's POV~**

I dashed through the trees as quick as my legs could take me. _Sakura's in danger. Sakura's in danger!_ I thought. That thought made me want to run even faster.

I finally managed to make it to the spot where Hisoka was. I hid behind the trees and waited for a chance to attack. My eyes widened. In front of Hisoka was Sakura who was frozen in place. His arm was outstretched and was ready to grab Sakura's hood.

Suddenly, my legs started running on its own. I hurtled out of the trees and ran straight at Sakura.

"SAKURA!" I screamed.

Both Sakura and Hisoka turned to me. I collided with Sakura and we both tumbled onto the ground a few steps away from where Hisoka was. Luckily, Sakura was able to grab her hood just before I collided with her so she didn't blow her cover. I helped her up and panted, "You okay?"

She nodded and looked at Hisoka who was eyeing the both of us. I turned to have a final look at Hisoka before saying, "Let's go."

I escorted Sakura into the trees where Kurapika was waiting. He looked at Sakura with concern and asked, "You okay?"

Sakura nodded again.

"Stay here." Kurapika said and Sakura and I obeyed. Sakura held out her hand and muttered, "Kunais."

Her kunais that she used earlier came flying back at her. She grabbed them and turned them back into her pendants. She stuffed it in her bag and watched.

Hisoka then turned his head.

"Hm~?"

Leorio appeared out of the trees holding a stick. Hisoka smiled.

"I just can't do it," He said. "This may not be my fight. But I won't close my eyes and make a break for it!"

"BAKA!" I suddenly screamed at him. "You value your pride more than your life?!"

Kurapika and Sakura were shocked at my outburst.

Leorio let out a battle cry and he lunged at Hisoka, stick in hand. Hisoka disappeared as the stick was about to hit him. Hisoka's hand was coming in Leorio's direction.

And out of nowhere, a red ball-like thing hit Hisoka near his eye. I gasped. Leorio managed to get a foot away from Hisoka. Hisoka and Leorio both turned in the direction where the red ball-like thing came from.

**~Normal POV~**

Gon's figure came into view. He was holding his fishing rod in both hands and he had a determined expression.

"Gon?" Leorio asked. Gon panted and said, "Glad I made it in time."

Hisoka turned to Gon and said, "Not bad, little boy~"

He started walking towards Gon this time. "Is that a fishing pole~? What an interesting weapon~ May I see it for a bit~?" He asked.

Leorio then stood up, grabbed his stick, and lunged at Hisoka once more and yelled, "You're fight is with ME!"

Hisoka punched Leorio in the face and Leorio was sent flying a few meters back. Emi winced at the sight. Sakura wolf-whistled and said, "Ooh… critical hit. Ouch."

Gon let out a cry and lunged at Hisoka. Hisoka disappeared and appeared beside Leorio's unconscious body. Gon was looking around frantically.

"You came to rescue your friend~?" Hisoka asked creepily. Gon turned around and Hisoka was behind him. Gon jumped away. Hisoka appeared behind Gon again (seriously! What kind of creep is he?!) and he said, "Such a good boy~"

Gon swiped at Hisoka but, once again, he disappeared. Hisoka kept disappearing and reappearing everywhere. Gon kept swiping at him with his fishing rod but Hisoka kept dodging.

Gon swiped at Hisoka once more but this time, he wasn't aiming to hit Hisoka. The hook landed on the ground and sent dust flying everywhere, blocking Hisoka's view. Gon appeared behind Hisoka. Hisoka's hand came out of nowhere and grabbed Gon by the neck.

"Gon!" Sakura exclaimed. She tried to run up to him but Kurapika and Emi held her back to prevent her from doing anything reckless.

Gon's feet was dangling a foot above the ground. Gon struggled against Hisoka's grip. Hisoka smiled widely before letting Gon go. Gon dropped to the ground and coughed.

Hisoka squatted in front of Gon. Gon looked up at him. Hisoka said, "Do not fear. I will not kill your friend."

Hisoka smiled. "He passed~"

Gon looked at him in confusion.

"You passed as well. Grow up and become a fine hunter~"

I finally let Sakura go. She walked out of the trees and Kurapika and I followed. Hisoka looked at all of us and said, "You three pass too~"

I felt a smile crawl on my face. Hisoka looked Sakura in the eye. "I'm still determined to find out what's beneath that hood~" He said.

Sakura sighed.

Suddenly, something began to ring in Hisoka's pocket. Hisoka took out some sort of device.

"_**Hisoka, you should come back here. We're almost at the Phase Two site."**_ A voice said.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Hisoka replied. He hung up and stuffed the device back into his pocket. He stood up and slung Leorio over his shoulder. He walked away and disappeared into the fog.

**~Normal POV~**

Sakura, Emi, and Kurapika rushed over to Gon and helped him up. The fog disappeared.

**~Killua's POV~**

I walked around, hoping to find Gon in the crowd. The only people I saw were Tompa, the Amori Brothers, the bald ninja guy, and the guy with pins as well as other contestants that made it. Gon, Sakura, Emi, Kurapika, and Leorio were nowhere to be found.

"Eh? Gon isn't here?" I wondered to myself.

Satotz looked at his watch. I saw Hisoka carrying an unconscious Leorio over his shoulder. He placed Leorio against a tree. He looked pretty beaten up judging from the humongous bruise on his face.

Suddenly, I saw Gon, Sakura, Emi, and Kurapika running out of the woods.

"Gon!" I exclaimed. I ran over to him and asked, "How did you find this place?"

"I followed Leorio's cologne." He replied.

I looked at him. _Leorio's cologne…?_ I thought. I laughed and said, "You really are weird!"

**~Normal POV~**

Leorio woke up to the stinging of the bruise on his face. He asked what happened to his face and Kurapika said, "You look the same to me."

Sakura and Emi laughed.

They were just waiting for the second phase to begin. Suddenly, the gates opened. A woman with sea-green hair was sitting on a couch while a big man was sitting on the ground behind her.

_Yosh! We passed the first phase!_ Sakura and Emi thought.

_**~XXXX~**_

**Finished! And hey, I got to do Killua's POV :D Hope I didn't make him OOC. If I did, gomenasai! *hides behind sofa* I made the chapter a bit longer than the last because there was a LOT of details that I needed to add. Usually the chapter would be six pages long but this one was nine pages long on Microsoft Word.**

**Too much dialogue? I'm sorry! D:**

**Also, Emi mentioned that Yui told them about their weapons in the tunnel and they also saw what their weapons were. BUT, I didn't show that in the last chapter **_**because**_** I wanted to keep you guys guessing about their weapons for a bit ;) So basically, I forgot about that part on purpose. **

**I tried doing a cliffhanger but I think I failed at it. Hehe ^ ^' I promise I'll get better at cliffhangers in the future. And I **_**know **_**that the genre said Romance/Adventure and whatnot but guess what? There's no romance yet! Gasp! I'll be adding romance soon, don't worry. I think there will be romance around the fourth phase of the exam because— oops! I'm not saying! Don't wanna spoil it! But you can guess!**

**It'll be hard for Sakura to be all romance-y with Kurapika since he thinks she's a guy so it might be awkward for him BUT I'll work on Killua and Emi's romance part.**

**So anyways, till then, bye! :D**

**Gon: Please R&R! **


	4. Phase 2, First Half

**Yaho minna-san! Now, _here_ is chapter 4! So far there will only be Emi's POV, Sakura's POV, Normal POV, and Killua's POV so I'm sorry if you find it a bit boring. As I progress I might do Kurapika's and the others' POV as well. Also, there may be a bit of Killua x Emi in this one so keep an eye out! Oreo!**

**Leorio: Its LEORIO!**

**Okami-chan: Whatever! Just do the disclaimer!**

**Leorio: Okami-chan does not own Hunter x Hunter. She only own her OCs and her crazy plot twists as well as some added plots.**

**Enjoy! ^ ^**

**_~XXXX~ _**

_They were just waiting for the second phase to begin. Suddenly, the gates opened. A woman with sea-green hair was sitting on a couch while a big man was sitting on the ground behind her. _

Yosh! We passed the first phase!_ Sakura and Emiko thought._

**_~XXXX~_**

**Chapter 4: Phase 2, First Half**

**~Normal POV~**

Everyone looked at the big man and the woman sitting on the couch. The woman had sea-green hair and matching sea-green eyes. She was wearing pretty short shorts and a fishnet shirt that showed her bra. The man behind her had black hair and he looked quite pale. He was wearing a yellow shirt with green pants and his stomach was quite big.

"Welcome," the woman said. "I'm Menchi. I'm the judge for the second phase of the Hunter Exam."

"And I'm Buhara. Also a judge for the second phase." Buhara said. Suddenly, a grumbling sound could be heard. People were wondering where that sound came from. Sakura and Emi both knew where it came from: it was Buhara's stomach. Menchi looked up at Buhara and said, "You must be starving."

Buhara nodded. He replied, "You bet I am." with a dead-panned look. Menchi stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"There you have it," she said. "The second phase will include..."

"... Cooking." Menchi, Sakura, and Emi all said in unison. The applicants looked surprised. That, including Gon and the gang. Who knew that the second phase would involve cooking?

"C-cooking?" Hanzo (aka the bald ninja guy) asked in surprise. Todo the Wrestler said, "Cooking?! We're here to take the Hunter Exam!"

Menchi nodded, "That's right. Your task for the second phase is to create a dish that will satisfy our tastes."

_Oh boy... People won't be too happy about this... _Sakura and Emi both thought. They weren't too happy as well since they didn't know what kind of dish Menchi even _wanted_. All they knew is that this is definitely not going to end well and that people are going to be outraged.

"Why do we have to cook?!" An applicant complained. Menchi closed her eyes and replied, "Because we are Gourmet Hunters."

Some of the applicants burst out laughing. Todo the Wrestler was the first to laugh and he was soon followed by others. Sakura and Emiko weren't laughing. Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio weren't laughing as well. Some people were saying, "Man, what a letdown." and "They're Gourmet Hunters..."

Menchi wasn't amused. She leered at the laughing applicants before closing her eyes. Both Sakura and Emiko knew that Menchi was getting a bit irritated. Emi sighed. _Didn't realize that Menchi was getting irritated? Guess not. Men can be such idiots sometimes it makes me want to pull my hair out_. Emi thought.

Todo stopped laughing and said in a way that sounded like he wasn't taking Menchi seriously, "So Gourmet Hunters, what do we have to cook?"

Buhara stepped up. He said, "The required ingredient will be pork. You're free to use any species of the Biska Forest pigs. You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork. You only pass if Menchi and I both find it delicious."

"And," Menchi added. "We will be also evaluating the tastes. Don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking."

"The second phase of the exam begins now!" Buhara hit his stomach. A loud sound echoed through the air. Applicants started running towards the forest. Emi looked at Sakura who nodded. They both ran towards the forest as well.

**~Emi's POV~**

Everyone was searching for the Biska Forest pigs in the Biska Forest. I'm not exactly sure where Gon and the others encountered the pigs in the anime but I'm pretty sure it happened when the fell somewhere. People were looking inside trees, behind trees, and in the bushes. Did they think that pigs are _that_ small? As for Sakura, she was on a tree and looking around everywhere. I'm pretty amazed since Sakura isn't exactly a tree-climbing person. I_ guess Yui gave her some reflexes when we entered this world_. I thought. Sakura jumped down off the tree. Killua looked at her and asked, "Did you find anything?"

Sakura shook her head. I sighed. _How are creatures like Biska Forest pigs so hard to find?_ I asked myself. We started walking with Gon and the group.

**_~XXXX~_**

Everyone looked around. Gon then saw something and ran. He jumped and started sliding downhill. Killua jumped. Then Leorio. Leorio was followed by Kurapika and then Sakura. I was the one who slid down last. Gon stopped and stared at something. Killua, who was sliding down behind him, screamed and bumped into Gon. The other bumped into the person in front of them. Sakura bumped into Kurapika and I into Sakura. She muttered, "Sorry."

"What was that about, Gon?!" Killua yelled.

"Found them." Was Gon's only answer. We looked at the way he was looking. My eyes widened. There, in front of us, were the Biska Forest pigs eating human bones. They looked more bigger in real life than in the anime.

"Uhh... They're chewing on bones." Leorio said. _Thanks for telling us Captain Obvious_. Sakura and I thought.

"Don't tell me... they're carnivores?" Kurapika asked.

At the end of his last sentence, the pig snapped the bone it was eating in half and let out a loud snort (I think. I'm not sure). We got up and started running, Leorio at the front of the line. We ran where there were tons of people. Everyone saw them and started to run away as well. Some of the people were knocked by the pigs. Sakura looked at me and I knew that she was itching to test out her power. I smiled and yelled to the others, "Guys! Stand back! Sakura and I will take care of this!"

The others nodded and ran behind a few trees. Sakura and I stopped running and turned around to face the pigs. When the pigs were only a few feet away, we jumped out of the way and in the air. I took out a rod from my bag. It was purple and had a star near the top. Sakura took out her pendants. _Katana! _I thought. My rod became engulfed in white light and when that light disappeared, my rod was replaced with a katana that had a star symbol on the handle. Sakura's pendants turned into a boomerang with sharp edges.

We both let out a battle cry and we lunged at the pigs. I jumped in midair and stabbed the pig square on the forehead. Sakura threw her boomerang at the pig's forehead and it collapsed as well. _Yosh_! I thought. _Two down, four more to go!_

**~Killua's POV~**

I watched as Sakura and Emi take down four pigs already. I gotta admit, they're pretty strong. The way their ordinary items turned into weapons was pretty cool.

Now, Sakura had taken down her final pig. Emi was still trying to take down the last one. She jumped on the pig's back and stabbed the pig in the forehead. The pig suddenly collapsed on the ground with Emi still on it. Emi lost her balance and came falling towards the ground. She let out a tiny scream and I found myself running towards her. I caught her bridal style in my arms. Her eyes were closed tight.

"You can open your eyes now, Emi. You're not dead." I said.

Emi slowly opened her eyes. Once she realized what position she was in, her face turned red and she scrambled out of my grip. She fell on the ground and shrieked, "What the heck were you doing?!"

"Baaaaka!" I said. "If I didn't catch you then you would've cracked your head open!"

**~Sakura's POV~**

Killua and Emi were having an argument. Apparently Emi wasn't too happy opening her eyes to see Killua carrying her bridal style. But I have to admit, it was pretty cute. Their young love is blossoming... sort of. I walked over to the and I shoved my hand in both of their faces to keep them from arguing more.

"Break it up, you guys. Save your love for later." I snickered. Now Killua's face was red as well. Leorio, Gon, and Kurapika were just watching us with sweat-drops on their heads. I said, "C'mon guys. We have to pass this second phase."

**_~XXXX~_**

Everyone came running back to Menchi and Buhara with dead pigs high above their heads. Buhara and Menchi looked shocked. Pretty soon, everyone was cooking their pigs. I was cooking beside Emi and Killua. I set the fire to medium and placed the pig on the grill. I started to turn the pig. Todo was the first to finish. His looked burnt and well... overcooked.

"Now, eat the pig and send me to the next phase!" Todo exclaimed.

"Okay," Menchi said, not evening opening her eyes to look at the pork. "It's evaluation time."

Buhara started to munch happily on the pig. Todo smirked, thinking that he was going to pass. Menchi, on the other hand, didn't even eat any of the pig. Buhara raised a flag up with a "O" on it. Menchi raised a flag up with an "X".Todo looked surprised. Menchi told him, "It's overcooked. The tough texture ruins the taste of the meat."

Todo started to argue with Menchi. I sighed and looked at my pig. It was slightly brown but something's missing. I started to think a bit. Emi's pig was slightly brown too. I then had an idea. I took some salt and started to sprinkle some of it over the pig. Then, I cut the pig in pieces and I put some lettuce and some other kind of meat in it. I heard Todo say, "Damn it..." before walking back and trying again. Other applicants then came up. And, like Todo, they had an "O" from Buhara and an "X" from Menchi.

"No one's passed yet..." Leorio said.

"And Menchi hasn't even taken a bite." Kurapika spoke up.

I heard Emi huff and roll her eyes. Gon and the rest of the gang looked at Emi who said, "Why would _anyone_ want to eat a cooker's food when the cooker hasn't even put any effort in making it? Sheesh, you guys don't understand the language of food."

I waved my hand at them and I told them sheepishly with a sweat-drop, "Sorry. Emi really loves food and cooking stuff so she sort of understands what Menchi means."

Killua snickered, "I wonder how she never gets fat."

"HEY!"

"Hey! Isn't there anyone who can satisfy me?!" Menchi yelled irritably as she waved her flag angrily in the air. I took a deep breath and took my plate. I walked towards Menchi and I place the plate on the table. She sniffed the air and said, "It smells good. But the taste is what really matters."

I held my breath. Menchi took a piece and bit into it. Buhara gobbled most of the pig up happily. Menchi smacked her lips and replied, "It tastes pretty good. You put some effort into it. But it's a bit salty. Why don't you try it again?"

I slumped a bit. _Why does it matter if it's a bit salty? _I thought to myself gloomily. I walked over to the rest and Emi patted me on the shoulder. Leorio said, "Well, at least she ate some of it." while Emi said, "It was worth the shot." and Killua, "Nice try." and lastly, Kurapika, "It's alright. You were pretty close to passing."

I slumped down even more. Even with those words of encouragement, I was still sad. _This means I have to jump off the cliff... _I thought. Emi slowly picked up her plate and walked up to Menchi and Buhara. Emi had sprinkled some seaweed on her pig but I'm not sure what she added to the inside. Menchi took a bite and she told Emi that was pretty good also but there was an ingredient missing. Emi nodded and walked back. She looked a bit sad as well.

**~Emi's POV~**

I looked over at Menchi who was yelling at the applicants. I let out a soft whine. _I think Menchi's being a bit harsh to everyone... _I thought. Sakura patted my shoulder. I looked at her and gave her a faint smile. Even under her hood, I could tell that she was smiling back at me. I'm glad Sakura's with me in this world. Leorio has gone up. The only thing he added to the pig was a flag with the Hunter symbol on it. I let out an awkward laugh. This will be pretty amusing to see. I thought. Sakura shook her head and sweat-dropped.

"How do you like my cooking?" Leorio asked with a little satisfied smirk. A tic mark appeared on Menchi's forehead. She threw the pig in the air and she yelled, "What is this?! A kiddy meal?!"

Buhara happily jumped and caught the pig like a kid catching a teddy bear. I couldn't help but laugh a bit at Buhara's expression. Sakura only giggled while the others sweat-dropped. Gon went next. His pig was decorated with pink flowers. Like Leorio's, Gon's was thrown in the air as Menchi yelled, "It's practically the same thing!" Buhara caught the flying pig happily. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Gon. I patted him on the shoulder and told him sympathetically, "Sorry Gon."

Kurapika was up next. His pig was cut and there were little things in between the cuts such as lettuce, cheese, and I think cherries? Menchi took a piece and ate it. She threw the pig and said, "Yuck!" Buhara caught the pig... again.

"Appearance is important but only if it tastes good! You're no better than #403!"

**~Sakura's POV~**

I feel so sorry for Kurapika. That must've taken a huge toll on him. Leorio, on the other hand, laughed and said, "Too bad!" I smacked him on the head irritably, which caused a bump to appear on the spot that I hit him.

"What are you laughing at, baaaka? At least his was more presentable than yours!" I yelled. Leorio had a tic mark on his head. I turned to Kurapika and said, "It was a pretty good try." which, he returned with a small smile. My face was heating up... again. _Geez, Sakura. Kurapika obsession much?_ I mentally smacked myself on the head. Buhara pat his stomach (which has now doubled in size) and said happily, "That was so much food! I'm stuffed!"

Menchi said irritably, "I'm stuffed too. Therefore, no one passes."

**~Normal POV~**

As Sakura predicted, people were outraged when Menchi failed all of them. Todo, out of pure anger, broke a sink into pieces and yelled, "I won't accept this!" Everyone looked at Todo in shock.

"In the end, you've still failed." Menchi replied, not scared at all. Todo and Menchi started arguing. Todo said that they wanted pork so they gave them pork. Menchi only replied that everyone almost did the same thing, and that none of them had put any effort in their dishes (maybe except Sakura and Emi).

"Pork dishes are all the same..." Hanzo said. That's when Menchi blew her top and grabbed Hanzo's red scarf. Hanzo looked shocked and a bit scared.

"Say that one more time," Menchi started angrily. "Any more of that crap, and I'll shove my arm up your—"

"Beep!" Sakura and Emi said as Menchi said the word 'ass'.

"—and knock your teeth out!"

_Ehehe... Rage-y Menchi came out of her hiding place_. Sakura and Emi thought as they sweat-dropped. Once Menchi was done giving her lecture to Hanzo, she plopped back down on her couch and said with a huff, "You guys don't like to try anything new."

Todo pointed a finger at her and yelled angrily, "Shut up! I'm not trying to be cook or a gourmet... I want to be a Hunter!" Everyone pounded their fist in the air and agreed with Todo. Menchi '_hmph'_ed and said, "Too bad you got stuck with a Gourmet Hunter this year. Try again next year?"

That made Todo become more angry. He charged at her but was knocked into the wall by Buhara. Menchi stood up, two huge knives in hand. She explained how Gourmet Hunters search and fight monsters just to get rare ingredients, and that any hunter —whatever kind— knows a type of martial art. She pointed her knives at the applicants and said, "You lack to try different experiments. That alone disqualifies you from being Hunters."

Suddenly, a sound could be heard above. Everyone looked up. There was a blimp with the Hunter symbol on its sides. Sakura and Emi smiled.

_Now here comes the grandpa who's a bit to fast for his age_. Sakura and Emi thought.

**_~XXXX~_**

**Likey? By the way, BloodDDB (Guest) was asking to make the "flashbacks" more longer so I changed it to showing the two last paragraphs from the previous chapter since she was having a bit of a hard time remembering what happened in the last chapter so... ya. :)**

**How was the Killua-catching-Emi-bridal-style moment? I know, it was cuter in my head -_-' But I hope you liked it. I'll be posting a pic of Sakura and Emi's weapons on DeviantART soon so I'll tell you when. Bye! ^ ^**

**Please don't forget to review minna-san! Remember, your opinions and comments make me want to continue!**


End file.
